galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
United North American States
The United North American States, otherwise known as (UNAS), is a country on Gaea. It was created in the mid to late 21st Century by the ceding of United States to Canada, the UNAS is considered ---. History 2020s-2040s In 2020, Many Middle Eastern Powers replaced the United States Military through a renewed sense of nationalism over religion due to the lowered U.S. presence. However, in the United States, the Gulf of Mexico is completely empty of oil causing a skyrocket in gas prices; causing what many called "The Oil Crisis". Due to the oil crisis, hybrid and electric cars developers begins mass production in the US and Canada as a new demand is seen for them. In 2024, United States ally, Saudi Arabia and many other OPEC nations reveal a drop in gasoline production due to the decline in the Saudi oil fields being the lowest in 30 years, causing a price inflation in many nations. China, and the United States become the first countries to ration fuel. With the new oil crisis, United States economy can no longer hold the wide grip it had, and the forced removal of troops in the Pacific and the Koreas is made. Meanwhile, corporations (such as SpaceX and Planetary Resources) launch their first extraterrestrial mining probes from Earth. The results are better than what most could expect, with the mining probes returning with 10 times more ore and rock than scientists believed possible. 2025, North Korea demantles the demilitarized zone and for the first time in 70 Years, begins negotiations to reunite seeing the global crisis one that both nations won't survive separately. By 2030, United States military was a little more than half it's size and military pay was lowered more than it had been in 50 years. Projects towards unmanned vehicles and robotics began over traditional weaponry. The first mass-produced powered exosuit, named ARBOK, is created on 4 December 2039 in San Diego, California by DARPA. Despite on a decline, U.S. Navy officials replace main guns on a destroyer with newly enhanced Railguns. Railguns slowly become normal for many U.S. Navy crafts across the nation. With the creation of the first Artificial Intelligence, many manned aircraft are being either phased out or enhanced with this new technology. The first unmanned aircraft, the F-40 Eagle tests successfully. In 2041, China and it's allies suffered the greatest economic downfall in history, causing numerous economies to tumble with it. As gas prices skyrocketed, the United States cut all ties to China. With Over 2 million people in the US no longer rely on gasoline, the economic status is not was deep as many analysts believed. A secret government project named EDEN is completed, creating the first transitional city. The United Nations is moved to Dubai, after the completion of the first climate-controlled city. 2040s-2080s In 2045, with the rapid production of robotics in military, the general populace of the United States learn of the first general robotics company being founded, General Robotics Corporation or the GRC. The first personal robot is released to the public, named SRVNT and sells for $1,300. By 2049, robots have become common in workplace and home and has rejuvinated the economy in the United States, Canada, and Mexico, many believe this to be the supposed "Technological Singularity" purposed in 2007. By 2050, the environment has hit an all time low with many oceanic species being fished to extinction. The last blue whale is fished by American Fisherman and is taken to Washington. However, humanity continues to experiment with commonpractices including "designer babies" for wealthy or rich citizens, synthetic human replacement parts, and even fully human-appearing robotics. In 2061, India marvels the world by landing it's first colony on Mars. In retaliation, the United States begins the production of a mining facility for the moon. The facility is completed and reaches the moon by 2067, mining the rich fields of Helium-3 on the moon. In 2068, the first of the population laws come into affect with the United States Population reaching over half a billion. Colonization of Echo-122 c and Beyond Category:Governments Category:Humans